Re-Animator
by Sinking Sanctuary
Summary: It was Mr. Burns learns about the Simpsons family demise he embarked upon his ambitious project. To test to the limitations of project that would bring the dead back and the guinea pig he set his sights upon would be Lisa.


Re-Animator

* * *

 _Chapter one_

* * *

Springfield General Hospital

"Why, why did I do it?" Bart screamed inside his mind. "Why the hell did I think it was okay?"

There wasn't going to be any birthday party his mother painstakingly prepared for his younger sister Lisa. He knew Homer was looking forward toward to the pink frosted chocolate cake that was still sitting in the fridge. Shame the firecrackers he hid in his back pocket were gonna go to waste since he planned on switching those boring traditional candles. There was gonna be a huge blow out something he imagined when he purchased those fireworks. Now he could only speculate how angry his parents would have been with him. Bart cautiously pressed a hand against his own throat thinking about how Homer would have wrung his neck.

Bart was spending those few precious hours at his friend Milhouse's home. Lisa personally handed Milhouse an invitation to join the family. It left him with some last minute decisions that needed to be sorted out at the mall while he picked out Lisa's birthday gift. He knew if he brought his friend Bart along he could probably help him choose a present she'd really like.

Both of them were getting ready for the big celebration when he got the call.

Homer and Marge along with his sisters Lisa and Maggie gathered inside the sedan. They were coming to pick them up. On their way back a large semi-truck was on the wrong side of the road had taken their lives.

* * *

Bart sank into a chair that was seated by Lisa's bedside.

He wasn't sure he was ready to say goodbye yet. She was the last Simpson who lingered while Dr. Hibbert and his medical team tried in vain to stabilize her weakened condition. Suffering from a severe head trauma she remained conscious long enough realize. Their parents along with their baby sister Maggie didn't survive the head on collision. She didn't get the chance to say much when she opened her eyes for the last time.

All she did was give him a weak smile after acknowledging the bitter truth. It was a few minutes before she slipped into unconsciousness than her spirit withered slowly away.

The few seconds he spent alone with Lisa were all he knew before the door burst open exposing Mr. Burns.

"What the hell?" Bart yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Don't worry my dear boy," Mr. Burns said with a sad sigh. "The moment I heard about your predicament I knew this would be the most appropriate time to enact plans of my own."

"You know why don't you just back off old man," Bart yelled angrily. "Have some respect for the dead and leave my family out whatever it is your up to!"

"Oh, you want me to leave you alone is that it?" Mr. Burns asked, he snorted with laughter, having to hide it with a cough. "I'd say you'd have a lot to benefit from what I'm about to offer you." he whispered, through gritted teeth.

"Don't care," Mr. Burns courteous offer was not appreciated.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this" Mr. Burns produced a revolver from his breast pocket. Pressing the barrel of the gun against the temple of Bart's head he heard the child's frightened gasp. "unless you'd like to volunteer your services I'd advise you hand over Lisa's corpse willingly," he threatened. "As one of the world's wealthiest nuclear power magnate's I've been working for years on a project that promises to yield results. We're on the cusp of beating death and here you are wasting precious time."

"I'd rather let her rot," Bart said beneath his breath.

"Smithers," Mr. Burns called, gaining his attention. "Smithers get in here and help me!"

"Yes, sir," Smithers said, rushing into the room followed by Professor Frink.

Mr. Burns quickly withdrew the revolver from Bart's head then said with a wicked grin. "We have much to do this evening now don't we gentlemen? Now without any further delays and it doesn't matter which one of you do it either. I need someone to carry Lisa's body to the car while I make the necessary preparations."

Mr. Smithers and Professor Frink exchanged uncomfortable expressions to one another.

"We won't be long," Smithers said with a bright smile.

Professor Frink suppressed a deep sad sigh.

Mr. Burns was long out of earshot after he entered the hallway to care what Smithers had told him. Mr. Smithers trusted Professor Frink enough to handle Lisa while he guarded him from her brother Bart.


End file.
